Newsies In Da Future
by LillyOfTheValley
Summary: COMPLETE REPOST. The new and improved Newsies In Da Future. The newsies find themselves in a heap in 2006 with five incredibly different girls. The results change everyone forever.
1. In A Heap

Author's Note: I read Newsies In Da Future the other day and it made me want to hide in a hole. I'm really not happy with how it or the sequel turned out so my new project is to fix them and hopefully make them infinitely better. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Newsies

Aria Autumn was up bright and early on this particular summer morning. It was a month before the beginning of her Senior year of high school and she and her friends had decided to embrace every moment of freedom they had left. None of them were looking forward to going back to the Hades some people liked to call high school. As soon as she showered and dressed she was on the phone with one of her four best friends, Harmony Parker.

"Well what are we going to do today anyway?" she asked as she poured herself a glass of juice.

"I don't know," Harmony replied dreamily.

Aria shook her head. "Harmony! Focus here, my parents are gone until school starts, we could do anything we want. We've got to have some fun before we're forced back into the dredges of public education."

"I know, I'm so not looking forward to going back to school. That place gives off bad vibes."

Aria grinned and blew an unruly auburn curl out of her face. "Hate to break it to you granola girl but you and your flower child parents think pretty much everything gives off bad vibes. It's nothing new."

Harmony snorted. "Well school gives off really bad vibes."

Aria slid out the back door to water the plants and shook her head. "Sure sure, I'll believe you just this…" she trailed off as the phone slipped to the ground. Laying in a heap as if they had fallen from the sky were the Newsies. "I'm losing my mind," she whispered as her bright green eyes got progressively wider.

"Aria? Aria!" Harmony yelled on the other end of the phone line.

The red head picked the phone back up shakily. "Harmony, call everyone and get them over here. Now." She hung up and collapsed into a chair before her legs could give out from under her.

Twenty minutes later all of the girls had arrived in their respective cars and Aria contemplated each of them before dropping the bombshell.

Harmony was the epitome of the hippie chick with her ridiculously long wheat blonde hair and big blue eyes. Dressed in her customary flowy skirt and tank top she looked as comfortable as ever and she was the one who would likely take it calmly.

Cassia was easily moved to emotion, though not flighty as her appearance might suggest. Her pixie cut brown hair, violet Elizabeth Tayloresque eyes, and total lack of height gave her a decidedly fairy type look. She would most likely squeal and clap her hands before doing some kind of a little dance.

Cordelia's willowy height, shoulder length swing of honey colored hair and deep brown eyes gave her a deceptively adult look. In fact Cordy often tended to be a bit childish and sometimes rather self centered. She would probably act put out about the whole thing.

The most fragile of all of them was Isabella, Issy to their group of friends. She was built so delicately that she gave the impression she may break if she were handled roughly. The porcelain skin, long ebony hair and huge grey eyes only added to the illusion. With her quiet nature she'd probably just gasp and find a chair to sit in.

"For the love of God Aria stop staring at us and tell us what happened," Cordelia said impatiently.

Aria took a deep breath and motioned towards the backyard. The group of friends huddled at the back door and several jaws dropped. Just as Aria had expected Harmony just shrugged and sat down at the kitchen island, Cassia sort of squeaked and hopped back into the kitchen to do some sort of booty dance, Cordy muttered something about their summer going down the drain and Issy went even more pale than usual and found a chair to sit in.

"Ladies, I give you the newsies," Aria said wearily.

"How on earth did this happen?" Issy asked quietly, still reeling.

"Does it matter, everything happens for some reason," Harmony replied. Cordy snorted at that and the granola shot her a dirty look.

"Look it doesn't really matter how it happened does it, what matters is what we're going to do when they wake up," Cassia shot out.

"Guys," Issy said quietly.

Cordelia talked over her. "Well I say we just call the police."

"Oh yeah Cordy that'll go over really well… Hello officer, a bunch of movie characters have come to life and landed in my backyard, yes I'll hold for a psych consult!" Aria cried.

"Well it was just a suggestion."

"Guys," Issy said again.

"Fighting about it isn't going to get us anywhere guys," Harmony said serenely."

Cordy snorted again. "Yeah we know, give peace a chance…"

In a rare moment for her, Issabella finally yelled at them all. "Guys!" They all turned to look at her with wide eyes. "You don't have long to decide because someone's starting to move out there."

"Who?"

Cassia ran to the door and groaned when she looked out. "We've all seen the movie right?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "It's Spot."

In the backyard Spot Conlon woke with a pounding headache. It didn't take long to figure out why when he realized that Jack, Les and Racetrack were on top of him and he had somehow landed partially on top of Mush and David. He pushed everyone off and stood up to stretch, quickly realizing he wasn't anywhere he should have been. "What the hell happened?" he asked himself. His eyes narrowed when he turned and saw the girl at the door with hair like a boy and wide unnaturally purple eyes.

"Hi," she said tentatively.

Spot slowly reached for the slingshot in his back pocket as he spoke. "You've got about five seconds to explain what's goin on little girl."

"Don't call me little," Cassia said reflexively before she could catch herself. "Sorry, come in the house. When everyone else wakes up we'll explain everything, I promise."

Spot regarded her warily. She didn't seem like any sort of a threat, and if she had any idea what was going on she was worth talking to, even if he didn't trust her. He walked towards the house and she put a hand out to stop him.

"On second thought, maybe it would be easier if we were all out here when everyone wakes up."

"All?" Spot asked suspiciously.

Cassia nodded and motioned for the others to join them in the back. All four girls stepped out to meet them and Spot nodded cautiously. He figured there wasn't a lot these five girls in funny clothes could do to him. As he surveyed them his eyes were automatically drawn to the tiny girl closest to the door with the big grey eyes. Issy noticed him staring and fought the urge to squirm under the inspection.

The blue eyed newsie heard a groan from the heap and whipped his head around to look. The movement brought a sharp pain to his already aching head and he moaned. "Man," he said quietly.

"Your head hurts?" Aria asked quietly.

Spot looked at her distrustfully. "Yeah, why?"

"I've got something that will help, hold on."

By the time Aria convinced Spot that the Advil Liquigel she was trying to give him would help Racetrack and Jack were already up. The newsies quietly discussed what was going on while everybody waited tensely for the others to wake. Twenty incredibly unpleasant minutes later everybody was up and moving and Harmony took it upon herself to try and explain everything.

"Well, hi I'm Harmony, and we all know who you are so we'll skip that for now."

"How do you know who we are?" Jack asked angrily.

"I'm getting there!" Harmony replied, the exasperation clear in her voice. "As I was saying, I'm Harmony and that's Aria, Cassia, Isabella and Cordelia. This is Aria's house and she found you all passed out this morning. It's July 2006."

There was a load uproar from all of the newsies, Mush finally spoke out the loudest. "That's impossible. How could be in the future?"

"We don't know," Aria told him. "But we can prove the future thing. There's all of our clothes for a start, plus there's other things. Let me show you." She took them all through the house and showed them the calendar, the tv, the cars in the driveway, anything they could think of to prove to them that they were really in the future. After the grand tour everyone congregated in the living room.

"This can't be happening," David said quietly.

Cordy waved her arms around her. "What more proof do you need?"

Davie opened his mouth to snap back but Racetrack shook his head. "She's right. I dunno how it happened but somehow we're here. Until we can find a way to get back we'll just hafta learn to live with things here."

"There's something else we haven't told you," Cassia said carefully. It took a while but they were finally able to explain the movie. Aria pulled out her DVD and let them watch it. The newsies all watched completely riveted. When the credits rolled Jack sat back, shaking his head.

"It's everything from the strike a few years ago."

"This can't be happening," David said again.

"It's just all so strange," Les agreed.

Feeling as if she'd been silent long enough Issy spoke up. "I know it must be hard for you to adjust to all of this, but we'll make it as easy as we can for you. We only want to help."

The room went silent for a long time and Spot went back to studying Issy. She struggled to keep eye contact but lost her nerve and looked away quickly.

"Well the first thing we need to do is get you all some clothes to wear," Cassia said cheerfully, breaking the silence.

"What's wrong with our clothes?" Mush said indignantly.

Cassia smiled kindly. "I'm sure there's nothing wrong with them in your time, but here you'll stick out like sore thumbs.

"Yeah," Harmony agreed. She regarded all of the newsies and chose the two who looked the least like they were going to a Halloween party. "Jack and Mush, you come with me and Aria to the mall." The designated two shrugged and stood up. "The rest of the girls will stay here with the others and moody blue eyes," she said with a pointed look at Spot who narrowed his eyes at her.

Jack laughed. "I like her, she's feisty."

"Yeah, yeah, come on lover boy," Aria said as she pushed him out the door behind Mush.

Author's Note: So if you read the original you may have noticed that the girls' physical descriptions are a bit different. I looked back and decided to tweak them a bit to better fit the personalities I had written for them. I hope it doesn't aggravate anyone too much.


	2. Poker Faces

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Newsies characters

Between the newsies' first experience in a car and their first mall trip, plus the shopping Aria and Harmony were exhausted by the time they got back to the house three hours later. When they got there they found Les determinedly trying to figure out how to run the X-Box, Racetrack and David trying to decide how you were supposed to work the kitchen appliances and Cordelia and Harmony looking into backyard with their eyes wide and their jaws practically hitting the floor.

"What are you two doing?" Aria asked.

Cassia shooshed her before pulling her and Harmony over to the door. "Look." All the girls peeked out to see quiet and withdrawn Isabella deep in conversation with none other than Spot Conlon, the most feared newsie of them all. A smile softened his normally harshly set features as they spoke and Issy laughed softly at something he said.

Aria pulled everyone inside and shook her head. "That's amazing. She hardly talks to anybody."

"I know, they both disappeared and when we found them they were just like that, talking as if they've known each other forever," Cordelia said amazedly.

"I guess there's just something about him," Harmony said a bit dreamily. Everyone nodded but as usual halfway brushed off Harmony's slightly dazed observations.

They regretfully broke up Issy and Spot and showed everyone the clothes they had gotten. With Jack and Mush's help they had picked out things that were suited to each newsie's tastes, though vastly different from what they were used to. They all scattered to separate areas of the house to change into the new clothes.

Aria went upstairs to use the bathroom and ran into a very shirtless Mush. "I'm sorry," she stammered, flushing scarlet.

He shrugged. "It's okay. I probably need ta get rid of that habit anyway."

Aria almost wanted to weep when he pulled on his shirt. The boy had abs you could wash your clothes on. "How do you like the outfit," she said, struggling to keep her voice level.

He shrugged again. "It's okay I guess. It's not what I'm used to."

"Well I think you look great." And she wasn't lying, the logo tee and jeans looked great on him. Though she had to admit that she missed his newsie clothes a bit.

"Thanks. I lost my shoes though, I'd better go find them." He set out to find them and Aria forced a couple of deep breaths before she went to find the others.

When she went downstairs Aria was amused to find the newsies, all dressed in some variation of either kahkis or jeans and a t-shirt, ranged around her kitchen table trying to teach her apparently inept friends how to play poker.

"Harmony you're showing your hand again," Jack chastised her as gently as she could.

Harmony laughed and pulled her cards in closer to her chest. "Sorry, I'm just not very good at this," she said.

Aria rolled her eyes and sat down next to Racetrack who dealt her into the game. "Just out of curiosity," she said as she anted up. "What's the last thing you guys remember before you turned up here?"

Jack shook his head. "I dunno about everyone else. But I remember that we were going to see Medda and there was this big flash a light, then we were here."

The others indicated that was what they remembered as well and everyone fell silent as they game played out.

"Maybe there was some kind of tear in the space time continuum and it somehow pulled you here," Harmony said suddenly, looking down at her cards. The boys all nodded but the girls openly stared at their friend. "What? Sometimes I do come up with something other than peace and love," she deadpanned. As the girls all burst out laughing all the boys could do was watch confused as they became hysterical.

The poker game finally broke up somewhere around nine that night with several winners and two clear losers.

"Well Davie you and I have one thing in common," Harmony said with a sigh. "We're both lousy at poker." Laughter bubbled up around the table.

"Where are we going to stay?" Les piped up quietly.

Aria stood up and swept her arms out around her. "You can stay here. My parents are away for a month so it shouldn't be a problem. We have one spare room and the couches in the family room and living room pull out to beds. It may be a squeeze but we can make it work."

"Thanks Aria," Jack said before standing up and stretching. "I don't know about the rest a you but I'm tired. Maybe we should figure out who's sleepin where then hit the sack."

Everyone sort of scattered and it was while Aria was hunting up extra pillows and blankets that Cassia informed her that they were all staying the night?

"You're what?" Aria asked as a blanket fell on her head.

Cassia giggled. "We're staying here, in your room. It's not like we haven't done it before, and after a day like today we had plenty to talk about."

"Fine, fine, whatever y'all want, just help me get everyone set up."

Nearly an hour later Aria collapsed on her bed. "Well when I said we could do anything while my parents were gone this wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

"Didn't plan on housing a group of time travelers huh?" Cordelia said with a smile. "It's going to make for an interesting end to the summer, that's for sure."

Cassia plopped down on a beanbag chair and pulled off her shoes. "It's wild, but it's so exciting. They're an awful lot of fun."

"Yeah even if Harmony and Davie do suck at poker," Aria snorted.

Issy smiled from her place at the foot of the bed. "That was a really great act anyway," she intoned softly. Harmony shot her a death glare.

"What do you mean?" Cordy asked curiously.

"Harmony doesn't suck at poker. She plays with my brothers and me all the time and she's never lost once."

"Tattle tale," Harmony said as she tossed a pillow at Issy's head. "So I don't really suck, so what?"

"So why were you pretending to be so bad at it then?" Cassia questioned.

"I just… I… oh I don't know." Harmony was blushing furiously.

It was then that the lightbulb went off. "I do!" Aria cried. "Jack was being awfully nice about how bad you were, you were pretending to be bad so he'd help you weren't you?"

Harmony threw another pillow. "No!"

"You were, you were doing it just so he'd keep paying attention to you!" Cordy laughed. "You throw that and I swear you'll start a war."

Harmony reluctantly dropped the pillow she held. "All right, I wanted him to pay attention to me, I admit it. I think he's really cute and I didn't think beating the pants off of him at poker would be a good idea."

Issy moved to hug her friend. "You shouldn't have to pretend not to be good at something to get his attention, you're way more empowered than that."

Harmony sighed. "Oh I know, I feel like such an idiot. But I wasn't the only one making a fool of myself, what was with the stuttering every time Mush said a single word to you?" she asked as she gestured at Aria.

"Now I know what boys feel like when they have to talk to a girl with a big chest," Aria said with a sigh. "I saw Mush when he was changing earlier and now every time he opens his mouth all I can think of is his abs, I'm awful aren't I?" She buried her head in her pillows as she groaned.

"You're not awful," Cassia said matter of factly. "You're human." They all went quiet for a bit as they went through the motions of getting ready for bed.

"Issy, what's the deal with Spot?" Cordy asked as she climbed into a sleeping bag.

A flush flared on her pale skin. "Nothing really, he's just nice is all," she said as she pulled her blanket up around her face. They all gaped at her. "He really is nice, I swear. He's not at all what you would expect."

"If you say so." They all settled in and turned out the lights, unaware that downstairs a very similar conversation was going on.

Best friends Racetrack and Spot were sharing the guest room and Race couldn't hold back the questions he had.

"So what's goin on with you and the little one?"

Spot whacked Race with a shirt that still had the tag on. "Don't call her the little one, ya make it sound like she's a kid Les's age or somethin. And nothin's goin on anyway, I've known her a day."

"I'm just sayin, the other girls told me she doesn't talk ta anyone and she talked to you."

Spot shrugged. "She's just… sweet I guess," he said a bit gruffly.

Race snorted. "I don't think I've ever heard you use the word sweet."

"Just forget it ok, we talked end a story"

Race slid into a sleeping bag. "Fine, fine, touchy."

"Just shut up and go ta sleep Race." Despite the command Spot could hear his friend chuckle for a long time after.

The next morning was total chaos. Breakfast and showers for eleven people were almost impossible to coordinate and the mess that was left over took an hour to clean up. By the time everybody was dressed and ready to go on a tour of the time it was eleven.

"We've got to figure out a better system for tomorrow," Aria said as she drove a car load of people downtown in her Civic.

"It was kind of crazy", Harmony piped up. "We'll figure something out tonight to make it easier."

"Hey, ya got a racetrack in this town?" Race asked as he leaned over from the backseat.

Jack and Spot groaned but Harmony smiled. "How old are you Race?"

"Eighteen, why?"

"Sorry man, you're too young to gamble in this state, and it's pretty hard to buck the system," Aria told him.

Race cursed under his breath. "Let me guess, no one'll sell me a cigar here either."

"Nope."

He cursed again, loudly this time. "What do you do for fun around here then?"

Harmony turned in her seat and shook her head. "Race we've been trying to figure that out for eighteen years."

They pulled into a parking lot and a moment later Issy's Bug pulled up next to them. Everyone piled out of the cars and for a moment they just stood there. Finally Cordy sighed and held her arms out.

"Gentlemen, welcome to small town America circa 2006."


	3. The Devil Wears Miniskirts?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies characters

The girls showed the Newsies most of the big sites in their city. They saw the school, the amusement park where Cordelia toiled for two months every summer, the big public library, and finally the mall, which Jack and Mush had already seen. They all chatted companionably as they strolled through browsing the stores. There was a moment of panic when they lost Les in a large department store but they found him and headed to the food court for lunch.

After everybody chose what they wanted they pushed several tables together and sat down. As they ate the girls questioned the newsies about they're life in New York.

"So do you guys really sing?" Cassia asked with a twinkle in her eye.

All of the newsies blushed. "Well… yeah I guess you could say we do," Race said embarrassedly.

"But it's only for fun," Davie added. "It's not at all like it was in that thing you showed us. It wasn't choreographed or anything."

"Yeah," Jack piped up. "It was really just to pass the time."

"I think it's cool," Cordelia said.

"Yeah! Racetrack can you really dance like in the movie though?"

If it was possible Race blushed deeper. "Yeah I can, I just sorta started. Can't remember when."

Harmony laid her hand on his arm. "Don't be embarrassed, most girls think it's cool if a guy can sing and dance."

Mush perked up immediately. "Really? Well then I'm more than willing to admit that I sing and dance." Laughter rang out from all over the table.

"Well hello girls. I can see your fashion sense hasn't improved over the summer," a snooty voice said from behind them.

"Go to hell," Aria spat at the girl.

Spot started as Issy went rigid next to him at the girl's voice. He turned to see a girl with obviously fake blonde hair and pointed features regarding the table coolly. She was flanked by two equally unpleasant looking girls with similar hairdos. "Who the hell are you?" he asked rudely.

The girl's eyes narrowed a bit before she locked on Spot and smiled. "I'm Candy," she purred, holding her hand out towards him.

Spot just looked at her. "Any particular reason I should care?"

Candy's composure faltered momentarily before she slammed it back in place. "Because." She took out a pen and wrote her number on a receipt from her purse. "I'm who you should call when you get sick of these girls." She slipped the receipt into the pocket of his shirt.

Spot pulled the receipt from his pocket and ripped it up, his blue eyes locked on hers as he did it. "I'm fine thanks."

Candy was upset, and when she noticed his proximity to Issy she was positively fuming. "Fine, I just hope you know what you're getting into with this lot." She bent down close to Issy and put a hand on her shoulder. "How much did you pay him Mouse?"

Spot saw Issy's eyes fill with tears and lost the hold on his temper. He reached over and forcibly removed Candy's hand from Issy's shoulder. "Say another word and I'll have ta break my rule about not hitting girls," he said with narrowed eyes.

Candy glared at him then flounced away quickly with her minions.

"Just ignore her Issy, she's just jealous," Cordy said kindly.

"Yeah, I can't believe her. Candy my ass," Cassia said, shaking her head. "Her name's Gertrude."

Spot turned to Issy and lifted her chin so he could look at her. "Ya ok?"

She nodded. "I'm fine, really. She just always manages to get to me."

Everyone at the table watched the tough newsie comfort the shy girl with wide eyes.

Race leaned over to Jack. "Ya ever seen him stand up for anyone other than a newsie?" he whispered.

Jack shook his head. "Never."

They all could only watch as Spot comforted the girl. A few minutes later Issy stood up.

"Come on, let's finish the tour." Everybody was too amazed to do anything but follow Issy and Spot out of the food court.

As they headed back to the cars Harmony leaned over to Aria. "I think this could get really interesting really fast," she observed in hushed tones.

"You're definitely right about that," Aria said as Spot climbed into the passenger seat of the Bug.

The next few days were spent explaining a lot of things. By the time the newsies had been there two weeks Les had beat Aria's high scores on X-Box, all the boys were proficient with the appliances and Mush and Race were helping with cooking, and everyone was getting along as if they'd known each other for years.

One Saturday a little over two weeks after the boys had landed in a heap in the backyard Aria was awakened by a knock on her bedroom door at 6 in the morning. When she threw the door open, livid, she came face to face with a startled Mush.

"Sorry, I know it's early but there's breakfast downstairs."

Aria pushed a hand through her hair and shook her head. "Ok, I'll be down in a minute." She ran a brush through her hair and ten minutes later collapsed at the kitchen table. Though it was hard to decipher with her face pressed against the table Race was pretty sure he heard the word coffee. He motioned to Mush, who placed a hot cup of black coffee in front of her.

Aria raised her head from the table and gratefully reached for the cup. After the first shot of caffeine she immediately felt better. "No offense, but why on earth are you up so early?"

Spot flipped a pancake and turned to look at her. "We're always up this early; we just never woke ya up before."

She shook her head. "Why so early though?"

Jack shrugged. "When you're a newsie you get up early, guess it's hard ta shake old habits."

Aria nodded and slugged down more coffee. "It makes sense, but just for future reference, it needs to be at least two hours from now the next time you wake me up."

Mush laughed as he set a plate in front of her. "We'll try ta remember that next time." He ruffled her girls as he passed and for some reason Aria couldn't help the annoyance that surged forward at the gesture. She tried to shake it off and dove into her eggs.

Hours later Aria was still in a funk. Now matter how hard she tried to fight back the annoyance it kept coming on. After the fifth time she snapped at someone, this time Les. Cordelia pulled her into the bathroom of the fast food place they were frequenting.

"Okay, what's up with you today? You're kind of being super bitch. I mean you're putting my moods to shame," Cordy said with her arms crossed.

Aria let her head hang and took a deep breath. "I know, I really do but I can't seem to help it."

"I get it, but Les is just a kid. What's bugging you so much?"

"I'm a freaking little sister!"

Cordy gave looked at her with confusion clear on her face. "Considering the fact that you're an only child I'm really confused."

Aria shook her head. "I'm talking about Mush."

"Oh, I get it"

She nodded. "It's just that I really like him. I mean I know it's ridiculous but we've all spent so much time together since they got here, hell I'm living with him."

"So what's the problem then?"

"He treats me like his little sister. He talks to me like a kid, this morning he ruffled my hair like I was a cute puppy or something. It's just driving me crazy."

Cordy reached out and touched her friend's arm gently in a rare gesture. "I know you must be frustrated, I understand, but it's really not going to do you any good if you take someone's head off every other minute."

"I know you're right, it's just so aggravating."

"I know but try to control yourself okay?"

Aria nodded and quickly composed herself. "I will. Let's go."

The day continued pretty much without a hitch after Aria apologized for her previous mood. That night they all decided it was about time that they guys get a taste of the teen night life in their town. Cassia and Racetrack offered to take Les to the movies since he wasn't old enough to go to the club and while they headed off to the latest teen comedy the others got dressed up to go out.

At the club it didn't take long for the guys to pick up the current dance style. After a while the entire group was on the floor, even Issy, although her style of dancing was considerably more subdued. Following a straight hour of dancing they found a table and ordered cold sodas for everyone. As they talked and sipped their drinks they were, much to everyone's dismay, approached by Candy. The fake blonde was wearing the smallest mini skirt known to man kind and a barely there halter top and once again was flanked by her two loyal clones.

"I see you boys still haven't learned your lesson about this group," she said with a saccharine voice.

Jack leaned back and purposefully draped his arm over Harmony's shoulder to prove a point. "Yeah I guess ya could say that. Gertrude wasn't it?"

The rest of the table burst out in laughter as Candy sputtered angrily. "My name isn't… my name is Candy," she said forcefully. She turned and zeroed in on the easy target in Issy. "Hey mouse," she drawled, taking joy in the fact that the girl withdrew immediately. She looked the small girl up and down. "Interesting outfit. Obviously no one told you that discount stores are out."

Aria's eyes flashed emerald fire. "Just get out of here Candy. No one cares what you think."

The girl grinned wickedly. "Oh I think someone cares." She leaned down with her hands on the table, practically flashing Spot and getting close to Issy. "You care don't you mouse?"

"Just leave," Mush said, shaking his head.

"I don't think so. I want to hear the mouse tell me."

"Go away Candy," Issy said quietly.

The girl's grating laugh rang out around them. "Oh, real convincing mouse." She turned to Spot, determined to recover her ruined pride with him. "You know my offer still stands. I could show you what a real woman is like in this town."

Spot's blue eyes hardened to ice. "No thanks, I don't go for the prostitute type."

Candy's cheeks colored with embarrassment and she took a step back. "You have no idea who you're dealing with."

Spot stood. "You're the one who doesn't know what you're dealing with." Though he wasn't large by any stretch of the imagination, all of the girls were struck by the power in the small form.

Davie, Jack and Mush stood up as well. "You really don't know what you're dealing with," Davie told her.

Spot looked around him and turned back to the girl. "Get out of here Candy, or I really may hafta break my rule about not hittin girls."

The girl practically shook with fear but attempted to maintain her bravado. "You wouldn't dare."

Spot took a menacing step forward and the girl squeaked before bolting. The guys sat down again as everyone at the table laughed.

"I can't believe she actually thought you were going to hit her! She's such an idiot," Cordy said, shaking her head.

Jack draped his arm back over Harmony's shoulders and laughed. "I thought she was going ta scream when Spot called her a hooker."

Everyone laughed and as the music picked up again they polished off their drinks and headed for the dance floor.

"We're going back to the house," Spot announced, taking hold of Issy's hand.

She looked up at him with question in her eyes. "We are?"

He nodded and gently pulled her up from the table. "We are. I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself, how to fight. Aria do ya mind if we use your place, the space is bigger."

"Go ahead, you know where the spare key is and I'm sure I've got something Issy can wear."

Spot nodded his thanks and turned his attention back to Issy. "We goin?"

She smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah, we're going." So the others went back to the dance floor and Spot and Issy got in her Bug and headed to Aria's.


	4. Excellent Examples

Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies characters.

While Spot and Issy were clearing furniture for her fighting lessons everyone back at the club was having a great time. Before long one of the rare slow songs began to play and Aria watched the room pair off. Jack pulled Harmony into him and Cordy gave a rare laugh before stepping into Davie's arms. Aria felt that feeling come back and hugged her arms close to her body. As she turned to leave the floor Mush caught her hand.

"Don't you wanna dance?"

She shrugged. "I just figured you wouldn't want to dance with me."

Mush tipped his head to one side and regarded her curiously for a moment. "Where'd that idea come from?"

Aria shook her head as she let him pull her into a gentle swaying dance. "It just seemed like you've been thinking of me as a sort of sister figure."

His eyes widened a bit. "You're way off the mark there, I can tell you that."

She looked up at him with a beaming smile on her face. "Really? But you're always ruffling my hair and punching me in the shoulder and stuff."

"I know, I guess I just didn't know how to act around ya. If I had known that's what ya thought I woulda treated you different all this time."

Aria laughed happily. "I'm so glad. I thought I was an idiot for liking you."

He bent a bit and kissed her softly. "You're not an idiot."

Jack and Harmony saw Aria and Mush kiss as they danced and the flower child sighed happily. "That's so sweet. I'm glad they feel the same about each other."

Jack grinned down at her. "I thought it was obvious they did but hey."

Harmony looked up into his honest smiling face and sighed. "I have to make a confession."

"What's that?"

"I'm really good at poker!" she blurted out.

He looked really confused. "You're what?"

Words tumbled from her mouth like running water. "I'm actually really good at poker. That night we all played I was only pretending to be horrible so you'd pay attention to me."

Jack stared down at her for a moment before he burst out laughing. "I knew nobody could be that bad at poker."

Harmony blushed brightly. "It's not that funny," she said defensively.

"It is though. You didn't need to pretend. I noticed you the minute I woke up."

In Aria's living room Spot and Issy had pushed back all of the furniture. They were dressed in loose fitting clothes and Spot had taught Issy how to punch and was trying his hardest to get her to unleash the anger she felt.

"Issy you've gotta get mad" he said forcefully. "If you don't you'll never be able to stand up for yourself."

The tiny girl pushed a piece of hair away from her sweaty forehead and threw her hands up. "I don't know how to get mad like you want me to Spot. I don't get mad. I sit in the corner and stay quiet."

"That's about to change." He dragged over the upright punching bag they'd borrowed from Aria's father's gym in the garage. He set it up in front of her and peered around it. "Okay, I'm gonna hold onto this and I want you to pretend its Candy and punch it as hard as ya can. While you're punching it I want you to tell "Candy" exactly what ya think of her."

"I'm not so sure about this Spot."

"Just trust me okay?"

"Okay."

About then Cassia Racetrack and Les arrived back at Aria's.

"I can't believe you got us kicked out!" Les said laughing.

"I can't believe we got kicked out because Cassia was throwing popcorn at the guy who runs her school!" Race said as he sank down on the porch laughing hysterically.

Cassia put her arms on her hips and regarded them both coolly. They stopped laughing. "It's not like they didn't deserve it. I never needed to see my principal making out with that evil troll of a Geometry teacher."

"Oh come on Cass, you've gotta admit it was funny. The look on their faces when they saw you was worth it by themselves," Race told her.

She was forced to agree as she cracked a smile. "Yeah, you're right." She sat down on the steps between the two boys. "That'll be a story for the ages."

"I just wish we'd actually gotten to see the end," Les said poutily.

"I can tell you the end, they all live happily ever after. They always do."

Back in the house Issy was silently telling the punching bag exactly what she thought of it as she half-heartedly punched at it.

"Come on Issy, it's not a punching bag it's Candy. Yell at her, tell her how she's always made you feel!"

Slowly Issy began to punch harder and harder, each one punctuated by an exclamation. "This is for calling me mouse, for making fun of my clothes, for insulting me, for insulting my friends."

Spot was finally starting to feel the force of her body against the back and he nodded. "Good, keep going."

"For making fun of my family! For thinking you're better than me!" By now tears were streaming down her cheeks. "For tormenting me my entire life! For always making me feel like I'm nothing!"

Out on the porch Cassia heard her friend's ragged scream and bolted through the door, Racetrack and Les right behind her. Spot had gathered Issy in his arms and held her close. When he saw the others he shook his head and nodded his head towards the door. Race nodded and took Cassia's arm gently to lead her back outside. When he shut the door quietly behind him Cassia exploded.

"I need to go in there and see if she's okay!" She tried to pass Racetrack but he stood firmly in front of the door.

He shook his head. "Spot has her, she'll be okay Cass, I promise you that."

"You can trust Spot Cassia," Les said.

She nodded resignedly and sat down on the steps. Racetrack sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "I swear she'll be ok. Spot's my best friend, and I know he'll take care of her."

Cassia nodded. "I trust you." She turned to look into chocolate brown eyes. "All of you."

When they had been sitting there for twenty minutes Les couldn't stifle a huge yawn. "I'm going inside to go to sleep. I'll go in the back and I won't disturb Spot and Issy."

Racetrack nodded and Les headed around to the back. "I wonder how they're doin in there?"

Cassia looked over at him, one eyebrow raised. "I thought you weren't worried about it."

He shrugged. "I trust Spot with my life, but even I've still got curiosity."

"Cassia smiled at him before standing up. "That's why they invented windows."

In the house Spot held Issy as she cried herself raw. When the tears subsided and her breathing evened out he pulled away so he could look at her. Her huge grey eyes were rimmed in red and tears had made them the color of a violent storm. She looked even more pale than usual.

"Ya feel better?" he asked quietly.

She nodded slightly and looked up at him. "I'm so sorry. I cried all over you."

He reached up and gently pushed a piece of hair from her face. "Hey, don't worry about it. Ya did it, ya got nice and angry and ya let it all out. That's what matters."

She shook her head. "I never knew I felt so much rage towards Candy. I mean she's always been horrible to me, but I never would have known I had so much anger buried inside."

"We've all got it in there. It's just better if ya let it out."

"Thank you Spot, for helping me make it better."

He shook his head. "I needed to help you Issy. From the moment I saw ya I knew there wasn't special about you and I knew that you'd be important to me, and you are."

"How can you know that in barely two weeks?" she asked, her voice filled with awe.

"I'm hundreds of years from where I was born, time doesn't mean anythin. Ya mean something to me Issy, something important."

"You mean something to me too Spot."

He bent down slowly and captured her lips, and as he deepened the kiss Issy held on for dear life. She felt as if her body had been put on a slow burn, and at that moment she didn't care if she went down in flames.

Crowded in at the window with Racetrack Cassia sighed. "Oh it's just like a kiss out of the movies. It's so sweet."

Racetrack shook his head. "Spot's never been like this with anyone. There's something special about that girl."

She nodded absently but her gaze remained focused on the couple inside. "Any girl would just die to be kissed like that," she said to herself.

Race regarded her with interest for a moment. Before she knew it Cassia found herself dipped like a ballroom dancer. She saw Race's smile for only an instant before he kissed her. Her eyes fluttered closed and for a moment she had the sensation that she was floating. When Race pulled away and righted her she had to hold onto his arms for a second while she caught her balance.

"Couldn't let myself be outdone," he said with a grin.

Cassia's violet eyes flared with heat. "Don't worry, you certainly weren't."

Over an hour later the when the others returned from the club they were stopped in their tracks as they saw Racetrack and Cassia making out on the porch.

"Well it look like we missed a lot tonight," Cordy said sarcastically.

"So it would seem," Harmony replied, suppressing a laugh.

Race and Cassia sprang apart like they'd been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. "Hey guys." Cassia blushed as she ran a hand through her pixie hair. "Issy and Spot were just using the house so we… oh hell."

Race nodded. "Yeah, we just didn't wanna to bother them," he said logically. "Emotional moment and all."

"Yeah, uh Race, ya got a little something…" Jack brushed at his own mouth.

Racetrack wiped the lip gloss off of his face then burst out laughing. "Alright you caught us,"

Cassia fell against Race as she giggled. "Yeah, but we were only following the example."

"What are you talking about?" Aria demanded.

"We only took Issy and Spot's idea and ran with it," Race managed to get out between laughs.

Cassia managed to control herself and turned back to her friends. "You guys should have seen it, it was so sweet. He just held her while she cried and then they kissed. It was like a movie or a romance novel or something," she said sincerely.

"Well I'll be," Cordy said under her breath.

"I second that," Davie told her.

Jack noticed the frown on Mush's face and hit him upside the head. "What's the matter with you?"

Mush looked around at everybody. "I always miss all the fun."


	5. Our Ending

Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies characters

The next week and a half went too quickly for everyone as Issy and Spot became inseparable and the others all got closer. Before they knew it they only had three days before Aria's parents came home and without her house the newsies had nowhere to stay. None of the other girls could have them at their homes, and with no source of income there was no way for the guys to rent a place. With no other prospects everyone reluctantly agreed to see if there was any way to send them home.

Tense hours were spent in the library and on the internet searching through book after book, page after page. Since they weren't exactly after any kind of conventional method it was slow going. As they searched they all prayed that they wouldn't find anything, but said nothing. Sometime well into the fifth hour of their quest all of their worst fears were realized. Les halfheartedly admitted that he'd found something, and so their fate was decided.

That night everyone left the library disheartened.

"What do we do now?" Les asked in earnest.

Jack rubbed a hand over his face and frowned. "We don't have a choice. There's nothing for us here," he said with a shrug, not noticing the pain that flashed on Harmony's face when he did. "So we go back."

"I wish there was another way," Mush said quietly.

"Well there isn't," Jack told him. We leave on Monday." With that as the last word everyone piled into respective cars and went home.

Issy dropped Harmony off at home and then let Spot and Racetrack out at Aria's. Before he went inside Spot bent down and kissed her softly. "Everything's gonna be ok."

All Issy could manage was a nod. She waited until everyone was inside before she left. Her eyes clouded with tears as she drove and she was grateful to pull off of the road and into her driveway. She went inside and bounded up the steps, ignoring the worried questions of her family. She locked her door and sank down on her bed, her breath heaving. Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard the knocking on the door and shouts of her brothers, but she didn't care. She wrapped herself around her pillow and wept.

The next day a dark cloud hung above everybody at Aria's as they gathered to discuss when they would leave. It was finally decided that they would leave on Monday, the day the girls had to start school.

"It'll be easier for everyone that way," Davie announced.

Issy's eyes filled with tears and she shook her head. "Nothing will make it easier." She stood and walked quickly away before she lost control. Aria stood to go after her.

Spot shook his head. "No, I'll go."

He found her in the flower garden in the backyard, her back to him and her arms wrapped tightly around her body. "Nothing can fix this," she said quietly as she heard him approach.

He stood close but didn't touch her. "I know that."

She whirled to face him. "Do you? I don't think you understand what I'm feeling, I don't think anyone does. There's never been anyone like you in my life Spot." She turned away from him. "There never will be again."

Spot's heart ached for her as he moved to stand in front of her. He wanted to look in her eyes. "Issy, I understand, more than you know, but what am I supposed to do?" His blue eyes pleaded with her. "There's nothing else to do, we've looked at everything. This is the only way."

"I know. I just wish there was another way." The tears she'd so desperately held in check began to fall freely. "Any other way."

He gathered her in his arms and felt her hold fast to him. He held her as close as he could. "I wish there was too. This place has changed me, you've changed me. I'm not sure what'll happen when I go back."

"It just doesn't seem fair. We've all gotten so close in the last month; we've become such good friends, and more. It just isn't fair that we all have to be separated so soon."

"I know." He stepped back and pulled something from around his neck. He took Issy's hand and closed it around the item. "I want ya to keep this. If I can't be here I want ya to have a piece of me. It means a lot to me."

She opened her hand to look at the little silver key he always wore around his neck. "You have no idea what this means to me," she said with tears shining fresh in her eyes. He helped her tie it around her neck and she rose up on to her toes to kiss him desperately.

Aria watched them from the back door as tears slipped silently from her eyes.

"They'll be okay," Cordy said softly.

Aria turned quickly around. "Will they? Will she?" The fierce look in her eyes had Cordy taking a step back. "She's always been fragile; we all know how easily she breaks. I'm not sure if we'll be able to put her back together this time." She walked out and left everyone in the room speechless.

Later that night Aria sat alone in her bedroom watching the newsies talk in the front yard. Judging by the serious looks on their faces the conversation was far from light. As she looked down at the men she'd come to think of as family in the past month of sharing her home she barely noticed the tears start. She focused in on Mush and almost felt the crack in her heart grow. Preoccupied, she didn't notice the others enter the room until Harmony put her arms around her. Cassia, Cordy and Issy followed soon after until they all held each other in a group hug. Banded together they all looked out the window and cried, sharing the pain they all felt.

Monday dawned sunny and bright, a day that contradicted everything that they were feeling. Early that morning everyone gathered for their final goodbyes. Tears flowed, hugs abounded and kisses were shared right up until the last minute before the girls had to leave for school. Aria kept her eyes on her mirror and the others gazed out the back window until her house completely disappeared in the distance.

The day dragged on endlessly and every moment was a battle not to break down. They huddled together as much as they could, seeking the comfort of someone who understood. They were coming back from lunch when everything fell apart.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the slummers," Candy said in a sickly sweet voice as she and her chronies blocked their path down the hall.

"Candy you've got about five seconds to get the hell away from us before I lay you flat out on the floor," Cordy growled.

The blonde stood with her hands on her hips and smiled cruelly. "You wouldn't dare, not at school. I see your great protectors finally got a clue about the likes of you," she said, eyes narrow, daring them for a response.

Aria shook her head. "We're not going to fight with you Candy, just get out of the way."

She ignored Aria and went straight in for the kill. "Nice necklace Mouse, so very shabby chic. Did you get that from your trashy boyfriend?"

Issy's eyes darkened to a hurricane and flashed dangerously. "You never talk about Spot Candy, got it?"

Candy looked momentarily surprised but quickly covered it up and stepped closer to Issy. "Well now, when did the mouse grow a backbone? Your little street urchin teach you that?"

Issy met her gaze unwaveringly. "That and more, let me show you." Before Candy even had a chance to move Issy caught her with a hard punch in the nose. "He taught me that too."

Candy looked down at her, holding her throbbing nose. "You're going to regret that."

Then all hell broke loose. Candy lunged at Issy and it wasn't long before everyone else joined in. Candy's minions and Issy's friends jumped into the fray save Harmony.

Harmony looked down at the flurry of limbs in the hall and looked skyward. "This will not be good for my karma." Still she rolled up her proverbial sleeves and dove in.

An hour later the five of them sat in the principal's office. Candy and her friends had already been sent home, suspended for a week.

Their slightly pudgy principal scratched the skin beneath his bad toupee and sighed before he turned back to them. "I think this is the first time I've ever suspended eight students on the first day. It's certainly the first time I've ever suspended a group barely halfway through the day. I would have expected more from you girls your senior year. One week's suspension and we will see you next Monday." He shook his head as some of his best students walked out of office.

Once they collected their stuff they headed to Aria's since her parents wouldn't be home until late that night and the others weren't ready to face their parents with their suspension. On the way there they cataloged injuries and blissfully recounted the look on Candy's face when Issy had hit her. They all piled out of the car and trouped slowly towards the door. Aria reached for the knob and found it unlocked.

"That's strange, I guess my parent's were here," she told the others. They went inside and headed immediately for the kitchen to get ice. As Aria rummaged in the freezer Cassia turned to look out the window. Her violet eyes got so wide that they dominated her entire face.

"Tell me I'm not crazy," she whispered.

Issy turned to look out as well. "You're not…crazy."

At her sudden silence the others turned to look and stopped in their tracks. Four newsies stood in the backyard, eyes wide as they took in the mess that had been made of the girls in the fight. For a moment they all remained frozen there staring at each other. However it wasn't long before Issy broke everyone out of there reverie as she let out an uncharacteristic scream and went running into the backyard.

Spot barely had time to brace himself before Issy launched herself into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him long and hard. When they broke apart there were tears coursing down her cheeks.

"You came back."

He shook his head. "I never left. The more I thought about it I realized that there was nothin for me to go back to. My life in New York was hard, and it made me hard; I didn't used to be that way. It took a while but I realized that this is home now, and with you is where I wanna be."

She positively beamed up at him. "But I thought that going back was the only way."

"I don't care, I'll find a way to make it work. I'll get a job, I'll stay in a shelter until I get a job if I have to. I'll make it work."

She slid down to the ground and looked up at him. "I'm glad you came back."

He kissed her softly. "So am I. Who'd ya beat up?"

She blushed prettily. "Candy. She insulted you and the boys and I punched her. There was a huge fight and we got suspended from school for a week."

"That's my girl!"

When Issy ran out Racetrack had turned his attention momentarily to her and Spot. When he turned back Cassia was gone and he frowned. As he turned to look for her she flew at him full force and they tumbled to the ground. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his shoulder, laughing.

"You're here."

He laughed with her. "I'm here." Race shifted so he could see her clearly. "I decided I'd better keep my homely ass here and give this a try."

"I don't think your ass is homely, but I like it right where it is."

Harmony tried to keep calm as she walked towards Jack. "Hi," she said quietly, hesitantly meeting his eyes.

Jack saw the tears shining there and frowned. "I'm sorry. I never meant ta hurt ya."

"I thought you didn't want me. When you said there was nothing for you here I was convinced you just wanted to get away from me and from this place."

His eyes widened. "That's not what I meant Harmony. I shoulda chosen my words better. The last thing I wanted was to get away from you."

"Really?"

He nodded before bending to sweep a kiss across her mouth. "I'm where I want to be."

She laughed and he picked her up and swung her in a quick circle before kissing her once more. "Right here."

Aria stayed standing at the kitchen door as Mush approached. He tried to catch her eye but she kept her head down. When she finally looked at him her emerald eyes were shining with tears.

"It's not like I planned any of this. I wasn't supposed to fall for some guy from the past. You know, I've gotten really used to people leaving me behind. My parents are gone for months like this all the time. I hardly ever see them. My Dad isn't even my real Dad. My real father left us when I was ten for his Dental Assistant. I get a nice card on my birthday and Christmas. So it's just become commonplace in my life. Then you came along and I knew I should have kept my guard up, but I fell for you. Then you were leaving like everyone else and I figured I'd just pick up the pieces like I always do and keep going. But you're here, and I don't know what to do with myself." She trailed off.

"Aria, I never knew. If I had known I would've done so many things differently. I'm sorry to put you through all this, but I'm here. I will be here for a long time."

She managed a watery smile. "Then I'm happy, really happy."

It took everybody a while to remember the absence among them. Jack found Cordy in the living room.

"I'm sorry Cordy, Davie and Les had to go home. They've got a family ta take care of."

She nodded. "Sure, not a problem." She stared straight ahead as unwanted tears slipped from her eyes. She furiously brushed them away, shaking her head.

Jack took her tense form in his arms and held her as she cried and the others watched helplessly. "I'm sorry"

So the story didn't have an entirely happy ending, but time moved forward and old wounds began to heal. The girls had their newsies, and they slowly adapted to their lives in the future.


End file.
